The Choice
by ramble40
Summary: Just a one shot on what Elros and Elrond might have gone through when they had to make their choice of kindreds. Guest appearance by Eonwe.


This is for **XRedRiverX** who wanted a little side story of Elrond and Elros and the choice they had to make. Originally meant to be a part of 'For A Little While' but seems to work just as well as a one shot.

Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

~oOo~

~ _Then Eärendil said to Elwing: 'Choose thou, for I am weary of the world.' And Elwing chose to be judged among the Firstborn Children of Ilúvatar, because of Luthien; and for her sake Eärendil chose alike, though his heart was rather with the kindred of Men and the people of his father. _~

_- The Silmarillion_

* * *

~oOo~

The woman they said was his mother looked at him expectantly. She was quite beautiful, clothed in all white, her hair dark and her face fair. She smiled confidently at him as she stood next to the man they had also said was his father. Just as fair as she but with hair that resembled spun gold and his eyes, his eyes were a blue that surpassed that of the sky on the clearest of days.

He thought they looked cold.

He searched within himself for even the slightest inkling of recognition, a memory, anything, but found none. He did not know these beings that stood before him. They were not of his world; they were from another realm and far removed from him. Beings such as these could not have a care for the troubles of this land. And yet had this man not risen above the clouds and slain Ancalagon the Black? Throwing the beasts body down upon Thangorodrim and shattering the mountain range that surrounded Angband? Was it not their sacrifice that brought the attention of the Valar in the first place, willing to sacrifice their own lives to save this world? He should be proud to stand in their presence much less be their offspring. His brother stood beside them. How well he fit there standing next to the man they said was his father, with the woman they said was his mother standing between them. Two great elven lords standing tall and proud, basking in the light of the great star shown bright upon the man they said was his father's brow.

He could not help but wonder if he realized the star upon his brow was not truly his.

And yet when he looked at the visions before him he felt . . . nothing. He held no memory of them, this mother and father. Indeed, the only father he had ever known was gone now, lost to the madness of a dreadful oath, never to be seen among his people again. It was for that ill-begotten father that he mourned the loss of, that wretched soul he wished he could have saved, if for no other reason other than to seek out his council this one last time. But it was not meant to be.

He and his brother had argued and railed against each other many times over the righteousness of their parent's decisions. It had to be done, his brother had said. They saved this world, he had repeated endlessly. The fates of the eldar are tied to these lands and therefore their choices must be centered on what is best for all and not the few, his brother had preached.

Sometimes his brother could be quite the magnanimous prick.

He loved his brother but they would never see eye to eye in all matters. He did not wish to constantly bend to the will of others. He did not wish to constantly seek the altruistic path of enlightenment for the betterment of the world. He did not wish to linger for eternity with only the memories of glories past and the ghosts of loved ones gone. He only wished to live. To live free to make his own choices and seek out is own path, to fail if need be and to learn from that failure. To grow in his own way and fade when his purpose is done. And though it pained him to be sundered from his brother, whom he truly loved and treasured above all others, it was then that his choice became clear.

He looked to the figure at the front of the room and beheld Eönwë, banner barer and helrald of Manwë. He felt the familiar wave of awe come over his person as his stood before his glory.

"_And so Elros Half-Elven, have you chosen to which kindred your fate shall be joined, and under which kindred you shall be judged_."

The woman they said was his mother smiled brightly as she held the hand of the man they had said was his father.

"I have," he answered.

"_And to which do you choose_."

"I choose to be judged among the Secondborn Children of Ilúvatar, for my heart is with the kindred of Men."

He did not look at the woman they said was his mother as her face fell, her disbelief and pain in his choice plain. He took no satisfaction in it although he felt it was just. Nor did he look at the man they had said was his father, although if he had he would have seen the look of pride in his eyes.

"_So be it_."

Elros turned and looked to his brother Elrond who stood staring steadily at him back at him. It was in that moment he knew that his brother had known all along what his choice would be. Knowing all along that one day their fates would be sundered and yet doing nothing to influence him otherwise, allowing him to make his own choice.


End file.
